battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Assets/Bodies
Back to the main Assets page. BFDI Leafy.svg|Leafy Needle.svg|Needle Snowball.svg|Snowball Teardrop Icon.png|Teardrop Pencil.svg|Pencil Announcer Speaker Box Speaker2.PNG|Announcer Front Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Front Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Front Talking 2 Announcer Front Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Front Talking 3 Announcer Front Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Front Talking 4 Announcer Front Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Front Talking 5 Announcer Front Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Front Talking 6 Announcer Front Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Front Talking 7 Announcer Front Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Front Talking 8 Announcer Front Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Front Talking 9 Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Front Talking 10 Announcer Angled.png|Announcer Isometric Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 2 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 3 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 4 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 5 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 6 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 7 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 8 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 9 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 10 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Side 02.png|Announcer Side Talking 2 Announcer Side 03.png|Announcer Side Talking 3 Announcer Side 04.png|Announcer Side Talking 4 Announcer Side 05.png|Announcer Side Talking 5 Announcer Side 06.png|Announcer Side Talking 6 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Talking 7 Announcer Side 08.png|Announcer Side Talking 8 Announcer Side 09.png|Announcer Side Talking 9 Announcer Side 10.png|Announcer Side Talking 10 ASB without Speaker.png|Announcer Back/Without Speaker Announcer_Flat_Angled.png 20131231205015!Announcer_Diagonal_.png Flower Speaker Box Flower_box.svg|Front Omega.png|Side Firey Speaker Box FSB.svg|Front Alpha.png|Side Firey Speakery Sideways bfdia 5a.png|Firey Speaker Box Isometric Puffball Speaker Box Puffbox.png|Front 160px-PSB 2.png|Side Blocky Blocky Side.png|Blocky Side Blocky Head-on.png|Blocky Head-On Blocky Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky Icon.png|Blocky Angled Bubble Bubble Icon.png Bubble Body copy.png Coiny Coiny Icon.png|Coiny Front Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Coiny Front Asset.png|Coiny Front 2 (NEVER BEFORE SEEN) Coiny_Front_Asset_V2.png|Coiny Front 3 Coiny From IDFB.png|Coiny's Body from IDFB (Compare BFDIA Coiny with IDFB Coiny) David HD_David.png|David David 1.png|David talking David_2.png|David talking David's_bodie.png|David's body David_Blinking.png|David blinking David_U.png|David yelling "AW, SERIOUSLY!?" while turning red Eraser Eraser Icon.png|Eraser Angled Eraser Side.png|Eraser Side Eraser front of.png|Eraser front of Firey Firey Icon.png|Firey 1 Firey 02.png|Firey 2 Firey 03.png|Firey 3 Firey 04.png|Firey 4 Firey 05.png|Firey 5 Firey 06.png|Firey 6 Firey 07.png|Firey 7 Firey 08.png|Firey 8 Firey 09.png|Firey 9 Firey 10.PNG|Firey 10 Firey 11.PNG|Firey 11 Firey 12.PNG|Firey 12 Firey 13.PNG|Firey 13 Firey 14.PNG|Firey 14 Firey 15.PNG|Firey 15 Firey 16.PNG|Firey 16 Firey 17.PNG|Firey 17 Firey 18.PNG|Firey 18 Flower Flower Icon.png Flower Body Straight.png Flower Body Bent.png Golf Ball Golf Ball Body.png Golf Ball icon.png Ice Cube Ice Cube Icon.png|Ice Cube Cabinet Ice Cube Side.png|Ice Cube Side Ice Cube Angled.png|Ice Cube Angled Ice Cube ( Episode 8 ).png|Ice Cube ( Episode 8 ) Match Match Icon.png|Match's normal red-haired body Match Blue Body.png|Match with blue hair Match_(green_dye).png|This body was made because of the recommended character in Episode 21, Green Match. Pen Pen Icon.png|Pen Penbelow icon.png|Pen Bottom Penabove icon.png|Pen Top Pin Pin Icon.png|Pin Side Pin Above.png|Pin Above Pin Below.png|Pin Below(as seen in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) Pin rolling.png|Pin top (BFDIA 5c) Pin Icon Colorless.png|Pin Side Colorless (As seen in IDFB 1) Pin Above Colorless.png|Pin Above Colorless (As seen in IDFB 1) Rocky Rocky Icon.png|Rocky Side Rocks top view.png|Rocky Top View (BFDI 2) Rock_barf.png|barfing Spongy Spongy Icon.png|Spongy Front Spongy Body Side.png|Spongy Side Spongy side.png|Spongy Side (As seen in BFDIA 5C) Tennis Ball Tennis Ball Body.png Tennis Ball Icon.png|Normal Tennis Ball Bottom.png|Looking Up Woody Woody Icon.png|Woody Front Woody Angled.png|Woody Angled Woody Body Front Intact.png|Woody Intact Woody Body Screaming.png|Woody Screaming Woody Body Front Intact Screaming.png|Woody Intact Screaming Woody Body Front. 2.png BFDIA Bomby Icon.png|Bomby Gelatin Icon.png|Gelatin Book Book Icon.png|Book Book Open.png|Book Open Book Idle Saw.png|Book, left (As seen in The Long-lost Yoyle City) Puffball Puffball Icon.png|Puffball Puffy Puke.png|Puffball Puke Donut Donut C N0001.png|Donut Center Neutral 1 Donut C N0002.png|Donut Center Neutral 2 Donut C N0003.png|Donut Center Neutral 3 Donut C Open0001.png|Donut Center Open 1 Donut C Open0002.png|Donut Center Open 2 Donut C Open0003.png|Donut Center Open 3 Donut C O0001.png|Donut Center O Mouth 1 Donut C O0002.png|Donut Center O Mouth 2 Donut C O0003.png|Donut Center O Mouth 3 Donut C Frown0001.png|Donut Center Frown 1 Donut C Frown0002.png|Donut Center Frown 2 Donut C Frown0003.png|Donut Center Frown 3 Donut C Smile0001.png|Donut Center Smile 1 Donut C Smile0002.png|Donut Center Smile 2 Donut C Smile0003.png|Donut Center Smile 3 Donut L N0001.png|Donut Left Neutral 1 Donut L N0002.png|Donut Left Neutral 2 Donut L N0003.png|Donut Left Neutral 3 Donut L Open0001.png|Donut Left Open 1 Donut L Open0002.png|Donut Left Open 2 Donut L Open0003.png|Donut Left Open 3 Donut L O0001.png|Donut Left O Mouth 1 Donut L O0002.png|Donut Left O Mouth 2 Donut L O0003.png|Donut Left O Mouth 3 Donut L Frown0001.png|Donut Left Frown 1 Donut L Frown0002.png|Donut Left Frown 2 Donut L Frown0003.png|Donut Left Frown 3 Donut L Smile0001.png|Donut Left Smile 1 Donut L Smile0002.png|Donut Left Smile 2 Donut L Smile0003.png|Donut Left Smile 3 Donut R N0001.png|Donut Right Neutral 1 Donut R N0002.png|Donut Right Neutral 2 Donut R N0003.png|Donut Right Neutral 3 Donut R Open0001.png|Donut Right Open 1 Donut R Open0002.png|Donut Right Open 2 Donut R Open0003.png|Donut Right Open 3 Donut R O0001.png|Donut Right O Mouth 1 Donut R O0002.png|Dount Right O Mouth 2 Donut R O0003.png|Donut Right O Mouth 3 Donut R Frown0001.png|Donut Right Frown 1 Donut R Frown0002.png|Donut Right Frown 2 Donut R Frown0003.png|Donut Right Frown 3 Donut R Smile0001.png|Donut Right Smile 1 Donut R Smile0002.png|Donut Right Smile 2 Donut R Smile0003.png|Donut Right Smile 3 Donut Base.png Who's idea was this?.png|Donut old body Dora Dora Mouth Closed.png|Dora Idle Dora Mouth Open.png|Dora speaking Dora Body Behind.png|Dora's back side Dora No Expression.png|Faceless Fries Fries Icon.png|Fries Fries empty.png|fries empty Single Fry.png|Single Fry tas de frites.png|Fries without bucket New Fries!.png|The prototype body of Fries, only seen in the .fla file of the chase scene. Prototype Fries body empty (edited a file in chase.fla).png|Prototype Fries Body Empty (Found in chase.fla) Nickel Nickel Front.png|Nickel Front Nickel Body Side.png|Nickel Side Nickel Front Asset.png|Nickel Front 2 Nickel_Front_Asset_V2.png|Nickel Front 3 Nickel-Asset-inanimate-insanity-39617867-962-865.png|Nickel's new body. Ruby Ruby Icon.png|Ruby Front/Side Ruby top view cherry.PNG|Ruby Top Yellow Face Yellow Face Frown Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 1 Yellow Face Frown Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 2 Yellow Face Frown Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile1 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile1 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile1 Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0001.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0002.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 4 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile2 Talk 5 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile3 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile3 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile3 Talk 3 Yellow Face BFDIA Idle.png|Back IDFB evil leafy idle.png|Evil Leafy 1485995231130.png|Snowball (Thumbnails) Oldies Old Snowball.png|Snowball Old Match.png|Match Old Bubble.png|Bubble Old Coiny.png|Coiny Front Old Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Old Firey.png|Firey 1 Old Firey 2.png|Firey 2 Old Firey 3.png|Firey 3 hot.png|Firey from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game cold.png|Ice Cube from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game Old Ice Cube Body-0.png|Ice Cube Old Blocky Body Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Old Blocky Body Head-On.png|Blocky Head-on Old Blocky Body Isometric.png|Blocky Isometric Old_Blocky_Side_(NEVER_BEFORE_SEEN).png|Blocky Side (Seen in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) Puffballidle.png|Puffball Hdtear.png|Teardop's first ever character body. Clt.png|Old cloud + Tree Old Ruby.png|Ruby nickel old front.png|Nickel old nickel side.png|Nickel Side Fries Idol.png| Fries Metal Metal spongy body.png|Spongy Metal rocky.png|Rocky Metal firey.png|Firey Flower Head metal.png|Flower Metal bubble body.png|Bubble Metal blocky front.png|Blocky Metal coiny.png|Coiny Metal icy.png|Ice Cube Metal book.png|Book Metal gb.png|Golf Ball Yoyle Match.png|Match Yoyle Pencil.png|Pencil Metal td.png|Teardrop Metal sb.png|Snowball Metal leafy body.png|Leafy Metal fries.png|Fries Metal gelatin.png|Gelatin Yoyle Puffball.png|Puffball Metal ruby body.png|Ruby Eraser Metal Eraser Side.png Metal Eraser.png Metal Eraser Front.png Donut Metal donut neutral.png Metal donut happy.png Metal donut frown.png Recommended Characters 8-Ball_Idol.png|8-Ball Balloony 2.png|Balloony Barf Bag Idol.png|Barf Bag 144px-BasketBall.png|Basketball Bell Idle.png|Bell Clock idle.png|Clock Cloudy idle.png|Cloudy Eggy idle.png|Eggy Fanny ( Made By SJJ).png|Fanny Gaty_3.png|Gaty Grassy (better).png|Grassy Marker idle.png|Marker Naily Idol.png|Naily Pie idle.png|Pie Pillow idle.png|Pillow Remote idol.png|Remote Robot Flower 3.png|Robot Flower Saw idol.png|Saw Taco Idol.png|Taco Tree Idol.png|Tree Tv copy.png|TV Lego Brick Body.png|Lego Brick Tune Body.png|Tune Waffle Body.png|Waffle BlackHole.png|Black Hole Bottle idol.png|Bottle bracelety yo.png|Bracelety Lightning 2.png|Lightning Regular Cake.png|Cake Lolipop.png|Lollipop Rose Idle.png|Rose Body Diamond .png|Diamond Bunkbed body.png|Bunk Bed TNT Idle.png|TNT Body Wandy.png|Wandy cheez-it.png|Cheez-It Body Bacon.png|Bacon Candybody.png|Candy Bez tytułu muszla.PNG|Seashell Acorn asset.png|Acorn Football Icon.png|Football Limeasset.png|Lime Idlemervet.png|Spikey Mervert Ducking2.png|A duck 2esd.PNG|Orange Marker saladasset!.png|Salad Body Nutcracker.png|Nutcracker Bottle-3.png|Bottle (Old) Balloony Body New.png|Balloony (IDFB) New Barf Bag Body.png|Barf Bag (IDFB) New Basketball IDFB Body.png|Basketball (IDFB) NEWBellBody.png|Bell (IDFB) Black hole wiki pose.png|Black Hole (IDFB) NEWBottleBody.png|Bottle (IDFB) Cake Body New Remade.png|Cake (IDFB) Clock Body New.png|Clock (IDFB) Cloudy_IDFB.png|Cloudy (IDFB) Eggy Body New Remade.png|Eggy (IDFB) NEWGatyBody.png|Gaty (IDFB) Lightning Body Fanmade new.png|Lightning (IDFB) Lollipop Fanmade New Body.png|Lollipop (IDFB) Marker Body New.png|Marker (IDFB) Naily Body Fanmade New.png|Naily (IDFB) NEWPieBody.png|Pie (IDFB) Pillow New Body.png|Pillow (IDFB) Remote Body New.png|Remote (IDFB) Robooty.png|Roboty (IDFB) NEWSawBody.png|Saw (IDFB) Taco_IDFB_Official.png|Taco (IDFB) tree2.png|Tree (IDFB) NEWTVBody.png|TV (IDFB) Bracelety (IDFB) Braceletey Body New Fanmade.png Bracelety_Body_Above.png Fanny (IDFB) Fannyidfb0001.png Fannyidfb0002.png Fannyidfb0003.png Fannyidfb0004.png Fannyidfb0005.png Fannyidfb0006.png Fannyidfb0007.png Fannyidfb0008.png Fannyidfb0009.png Fannyidfb0010.png Fannyidfb0011.png Fannyidfb0012.png Fannyidfb0013.png Fannyidfb0014.png Fannyidfb0015.png Fannyidfb0016.png Fannyidfb0017.png Fannyidfb0018.png Fannyidfb0019.png Roboty NewfrontRoboty.png|Front Roboty 2.png|Side Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 11.16.52 AM.png|Back better quality.png|Roboty Talking (Side) Poisoned Form Poisoned Coiny.png|Poisoned Coiny Poisoned Yellow Face.png|Poisoned Yellow Face Poisoned Golf Ball.png|Poisoned Golfball Poisoned Fries.png|Poisoned Fries Rocky Poisoned.png|Poisoned Rocky Poisoned Teardrop.PNG|Poisoned Teardrop Category:Helpful